1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft lock, and more particularly to an anti-theft lock with plate tumblers.
2. Description of Related Art
In the present technology, many kinds of anti-theft locks are provided and substantially include mechanical types and electrical types. A mechanical anti-theft lock may comprise pins or plate tumblers. To keep an anti-theft lock from being unlocked unauthorizedly, multiple sets of pins or plate tumblers at different angles or auxiliary pins or codes may be provided to increase difficulty of unlocking the lock. However, the conventional anti-theft lock can be unlocked by means of controlling the pins or plate tumblers and cannot provide an excellent burglarproofing effect. An electrical anti-theft lock may comprise an identifying system or control system provided with programs but is complicated in structure and at a high cost. Therefore, the conventional electrical anti-theft lock is not widely used in offices, homes, cars or cabinets. Furthermore, the conventional electrical anti-theft lock can also be decoded or unlocked to cause burglary and to threaten the safety of property of life of a user.